1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information color system and a printing method in the information color system which can display a picture displayed on a monitor and a picture outputted on a paper with the nearly same coloring as a predetermined object or an original picture, without taking the trouble.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the multi-media era comes, it becomes general to perform that color data are treated by using a computer and are outputted by a printer. Thereby, the current computer is loaded with an application for treating a color picture.
The application encodes color signals (RGB) inputted to the computer and enables to perform a display of the picture, an edit of the picture, or an output of the picture.
In the present state of the application, the color signals are digitized on the basis of a method employing the CIE L*a*b value (Hereinafter, referred as Lab value) which the CIE regulates, in order to encode the color signals (RGB).
However, the Lab value is a color difference value measured under the specific darkness observation condition, and there is no description for the color viewed under the solar light which is an environmental condition for a person to see an object actually. Also, different measuring value may be measured because kind of measuring device, observer, and observation condition are different.
In addition, when the color signals (RGB) are converted into the Lab value, the conversion is performed by the other algorithm or profile, and there is a case that the other Lab value may be outputted as a computed result even they are the same color signals, and then the conversion in each computer system is not be uniform
Also, each of the above-mentioned computers is equipped with various kinds of color models using a Lab color space based on the Lab value. As general color model, there are HSB, HSV, and KLS.
In these color models, coordinates such as hues, brightness, and saturation are made on the basis of the Lab color space, and the colors are arranged according to each of the other methods. The different types of color models may be loaded according to the kinds or the maker of the computer.
As such, conventionally, the different color models are loaded in every computer, and the Lab values are not uniform in each computer. Accordingly, because a display, an edit, or an output of the color information is performed on the basis of the incompatible color model or the Lab value, when the color information is given and received, the information can not be shared as the same picture data between each of the computers, and there is a problem that the color difference between the picture displayed on the monitor or the picture outputted on the paper occurs.
Also, when the print is performed, RGB value is converted into CMY value, and a trial and an error which the value is set by a skilled worker or a plurality of prints are prepared and selected are repeated until the color of the manuscript and the like are precisely reproduced, thereby a large number of process and a large operation amount were needed in order to perform the output which the colors are accurately reproduced.
And, by the International Color Consortium ICC established in 1993, in the various color management system operated in the different OS, the descriptive form (format) of the device profile which can be used in common was established.
However, it is very difficult to cover the situation which the software, the device, or the network is constantly changed or expanded by the profile or the format.